


[podfic] Things To Do in Denver When You're Deadpool

by Annapods



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Wade has some things to figure out. Vanessa has a plan.Written byInlovewithnight.





	[podfic] Things To Do in Denver When You're Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things To Do In Denver When You're Deadpool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849359) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ttdidwyd) \- dropbox

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5uvjdh9u3ndguzj/%5BDeadpool%5D%20Things%20To%20Do%20In%20Denver%20When%20You%27re%20Deadpool.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uulsp7ho51v3g9o/%5BDeadpool%5D%20Things%20To%20Do%20In%20Denver%20When%20You%27re%20Deadpool.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Comment starters:**  
what is your favorite road trip song?  
Did you have any trouble seperating Vanessa, Wade and the narration?  
Are you excited about Deadpool 2 (or some other upcoming superhero movie)?

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “read more animatedly (for you)” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card. And, more animatedly than usual? I tried, but that’s kinda hard to top.

Thanks to Inlovewithnight for having blanket permission!

 **Songs:** Keep The Car Running and No Cars Go by Arcade Fire.  
Some of the songs I stumbled upon while looking for something for this pod and kinda half seriously considered: Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna, American Pie by Don McLean, Home by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros, something by Slipknot. Some of those actually fit the mood of the fic way better than what I ended up using... 

 


End file.
